Feliz cumpleaños Yuuchan!
by amatsuki-aresta
Summary: Es el cumpeaños de nuestro querido Yuu-chan y Lavi y Lenalee le tienen preparada una sorpresa. Que tiene que ver en esto un Moyashi atado y amordazado en la habitación de Kanda? Entren y descubranló ¡¡YULLEN! y ¡¡LEMON! Romance con un toque de humor.


Aunque el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Yuu-chan fue el seis de Junio, he decidido dedicarle un fic aunque lleve muchos meses de retraso, además que no he visto ningún fic del cumpleaños de Kanda en español, eso si en inglés hay bastantes y sobretodo Yullen.

Este será mi primer lemon así que no sean malas conmigo.

Este es un fic Yullen por supuesto.

**Declaimer**: DGM no me pertenece... por el momento...(¬.¬)

* * *

Seis de Junio, uno de los días más temidos por la toda Orden, el cual se podía igualar perfectamente al día de los Santos Inocentes y al 21 de Noviembre (los que han leído el capitulo nueve de confesions ya saben de que hablo, y los que no saben a leerlo que por eso está XD) y no era porque en cada esquina de la Orden te podías encontrar una de las famosas bromas de nuestros querido dúo bromistas, no, era mucho peor, porque en cada esquina podáis encontrar una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por eso ese día la mayoría de exorcistas, buscadores y científicos intentaban estar metidos en el trabajo todo el día, incluso Komui, que nunca daba palo al agua en todo el año, al final de aquel día te podías encontrar todo el estudio limpio y reluciente.

Y todos se preguntan porque ese día es tan especial como para que nuestro querido supervisor deje limpio su estudió por una vez en su vida, pues la respuesta es bien sencilla, es el aniversario de nuestro amado y querido Yuu-chan, información que era desconocida por uno de los miembros más recientes en la orden y se preguntaba porque los pasillos de la Orden parecían más desolados y silenciosos que de costumbre, mientras iba hacia la cafetería a comer algo, (porque no es que digamos que siempre están vivitos y alegres ¬.¬), ya que no se escuchaba ni un Lavi correteando porque le estaba persiguiendo un Panda (según él) porque no estaba haciendo sus deberes de Bookman, ni la risa sicótica de Komui intentando hacer otro de sus apreciados Komuriins mientras que todo el Departamento Científico lo intentaba detener inútilmente, ni una Lenalee intentando conseguir un momento Yullen, que él se preguntaba que qué demonios era eso (pronto lo descubrirás .). No, hoy toda la Orden se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, cosa no muy normal que digamos.

Volviendo a donde estábamos, Allen se encontraba hiendo a la cafetería a tomar su desayuno, que era equivalente a la comida de un mes para un escuadrón de soldados famélicos. Cuando entró en el comedor se encontró a unos sonrientes Lavi y Lenalee pidiendo su comida (o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba, porque la realidad era muy diferente) al también un sonriente Jerry.

-Lavi, Lenalee!!- gritó un muy sonriente Allen corriendo hacia ellos.

Entonces quedamos así- murmuró Lavi a Jerry, que el peliblanco no pudo escuchar ya que todavía estaba bastante lejos de ellos.

-Hola Allen-kun, como estas?- preguntó la china un poco nerviosa.

-Muy hambriento, ayer no pude comer nada ya que llegué muy tarde a la Orden y...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el cocinero de sexo indefinido lo interrumpió.

-Pobre Allen-chan que no pudo comer nada, me podías haber avisado y yo te hubiera preparado todo lo que hubieras querido ya estás muy flaco como para estarlo más!! – chilló mientras se abalanzaba hacía Allen para abrazarlo- Sabes, he conseguido un ingrediente nuevo, es muy caro y exclusivo, y como eres el que tiene el mejor paladar de toda la Orden quería que lo probaras, así que dime Allen-chan, que quieres que cocine para ti?

-Hmmm... Quiero lasaña, curry, pollo frito, ensalada de atún, patatas asadas, cerdo asado, pizza, espagueti, arroz, pato al horno, hamburguesa, sushi y ramen y para postre quiero flan, pastel de chocolate, de nueces y de limón , helado de fresa, de turrón y avellanas y tiramisú.

-Enseguida lindo Allen-chan- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió con todos los platos listos (no se como este tío puede ir tan rápido ¬.¬).

-Donde nos vamos a sentar?- dijo el peliblanco ya que al ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos no se había dado cuenta de que en el comedor apenas había vente personas sin contarse a ellos, que teniendo en cuenta la hora que era por lo menos tendría que haber unas doscientas o más.

-Eh? Lenalee, Lavi sabéis porque está todo el comedor vacío?

-Ah! Es verdad tu no lo sabes, de echo hoy puede ser el día de tu muerte sino te andas con cuidado- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa un poco macabra, entonces bajo la voz y dijo- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yuu-chan.

-Que?! El cumpleaños de Kan...?!- y antes de poder terminar de decir la frase se pudo escuchar un gritó de dolor provinente de la parte baja de la Orden.

La mitad de las personas que había en el comedor se pusieron rígidas de golpe y empezaron a comer a una velocidad que parecería que a su lado Allen pareciera una tortuga y después salían corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello o directamente ya salían por patas dejando su plato a medias sin mirar atrás, y la otra mitad se meaban encima para acto seguido desmayarse ahí mismo.

- Ya empezamos, siempre es igual todos los años- comentó Lenalee.

-No quiero preguntar que ha sido eso...- murmuró el peliblanco un poco horrorizado mientras se sentaba con sus compañeros en la mesa más cercana.

-No te preocupes solo debe haber sido un científico o un buscador que se debe de haber encontrado con Yuu-chan y este le ha dado un viaje de primera clase directo al cielo- dijo el pelirrojo con un toque de diversión en su voz.

-He dicho que no quería saberlo!!- gritó un ahora, gracias a Lavi, más horrorizado Allen.

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilo Allen-kun, seguro que cuando le demos nuestro regalo seguro que se anima y durante todo el día está más contento, a que si Lavi?- preguntó una feliz y extrañamente sonrojada Lenalee .

-Rejgalof? Def quej rejfgalo habglais? – preguntó Allen mientras ya iba por la mitad de su regimiento de comida (que rápido O.O).- Acaso le vais a regalar algo al estúpido de Kanda?

-Si, y estoy seguro que será un regalo que nunca en su vida va a olvidar jejeje- dijo el pelirrojo con una voz de lo más maliciosa que hizo poner los pelos de punta al inglés.- Por cierto Allen como se encuentra la comida con la nueva especie de Jerry.

-Muy buena, queréis probar?- preguntó el otro inocentemente.

-No, gracias- dijeron los dos en el acto.

Si ahora mismo la persona que les hubiera ofrecido la comida con la nueva especie fuese otra, se hubiera dado cuenta de las pequeñas risitas que de vez en cuando dejaban salir los otros dos exorcistas, pero como estamos hablando del inocente y agradable Allen (excepto cuando juega al póquer ¬.¬) no se dio cuenta y continuó comiendo su regimiento de comida.

-Bueno Allen-kun quieres participar en el regalo de Kanda?- Preguntó la peliverde con una inocencia fingida y un brillo bastante peculiar en los ojos.

-Mmmmm... de acuerdo- dijo un poco indeciso, pero con un una mirada muy enternecida. Quería ver feliz a Yuu, si Yuu como le llamaba en su mente, feliz, aunque solo fuese un poco. Le quería, no, le amaba mucho, tanto que siempre pensaba en como seria estar entre sus fuertes brazos y que él le reconfortara todas las noches y le diese su calor.

-Dime que tengo que hacer?- preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

-Nada en especial, solo te tienes que quedar dormido el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros podamos preparar el regalo- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras que él y Lenalee recogían sus platos y los llevaban a la cocina de Jerry.

-Que quieres decir con quedarme dormi...?- no pudo terminar la frase ya que de repente se sintió muy cansado, su cuerpo le pesaba mucho y no podía sostenerlo, se cayó.

-Lenalee, Lavi, por favor ayudadme, no puedo mover..me.. no se porque pero... es me siento... muy... can..sa..do...- dijo entrecortadamente, incluso ahora le costaba de hablar, su visión se desvanecía ya lo veía todo borroso.

-De eso se trata Allen-kun- dijo la china con una voz y una sonrisa maliciosa. Algo no andaba bien para que ella hablase de esa manera.

-Que..habe..is ech..o? – apenas podía hablar, que habían echo esos dos para que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera?

-Nosotros no hemos echo nada... de momento...- dijo Lavi con una voz que parecía que de aquí un momento se lo iba a pasar en grande.

-La... esp..e..cie.. de Je...rry- ahora se había dado cuenta por eso le habían preguntado de cómo estaba la comida y se habían negado a probarla.- Per..o p...orq...ue?

-Exacto, eres listo Allen, pero no tanto como yo- se jactó el pelirrojo, todavía manteniendo ese tono de diversión en su voz – Y, si mal no lo recuerdas, el porque ya te lo hemos dicho, es por el regalo de Yuu-chan, necesitamos que estés dormido porque si estuvieras despierto armarías demasiado alboroto y no habría sorpresa y no queremos eso pase neee, Lenalee?

- Po..r..q..ue?- Ya no podía más, lo sentía, de un momento a otro se desmayaría y quedaría a merced de esos dos monstruos que se hacían llamar amigos suyos.

-Porque vas a ser el regalo de Kanda y tenemos que prepararte- dijo la peliverde con picardía.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de desmayarse, teniendo la esperanza de que eso solo fuese una broma de mal gusto de Lavi o una pesadilla de la cual después se pudiera olvidar.

* * *

-Oi, Lenalee - dijo el pelirrojo una vez que comprobó que el peliblanco se había desmayado- Estás segura de que cuando Allen despierte no podrá utilizar su inocencia por lo menos en seis horas? Crees que será suficiente tiempo para hacer las maletas e irnos a Siberia?

-Tranquilo Lavi, le he preguntado a nii-san y dice que no habrá problema y además estoy segura de que con lo entretenido que lo tendrá Kanda se olvidará de todo. - dijo con una sonrisa muy macabra mientras se iba de la cafetería.

"_A veces no se quien da más miedo, si Lenalee o Kanda"_ pensó Lavi aterrado.

-Lavi- le llamó el cocinero de sexo dudoso- quiero lo prometido, un álbum de fotos entero de Allen-chan con la ropita que le ha comprado Lenalee- y mientras decía eso se le empezaba a caer un chorrito de sangre por la nariz y empezaba a babear. (Hentai, estarías muerto si Yuu-chan estuviese aquí ¬.¬ #)

- Hai, hai- dijo el Bookman Junior mientras se le resbalaban barias gotas por la nuca. _"Si Kanda llega a descubrir que le haremos al Moyashi nos va a cortar la cabeza"_ pensó mientras empezaba a temblar y a imaginarse las terribles torturas de Yuu y su espada constantemente apuntando a su cuello _"No quiero morir tan joven todavía no he perdido mi virginidad!!"_.

-Lavi coge a Allen y llévalo a mi habitación!!- se oyó la voz de la peliverde proviniendo de los pasillos, no muy lejos de ahí.

-Ya voy!!- contestó el otro, recuperándose un poco- Adiós Jerry, no te preocupes te traeremos el álbum.- cargó al británico y se fue.

-Ahh, lindas fotos de Allen-chan con diferentes vestiditos como de enfermera, sirvienta, de dama noble de la corte, de colegiala, chica policía, chica militar, loli gothic (se escribe así?), ropas chinas, con un kimono japonés o incluso vertido **SOLO** con su uniforme o con el de Lenalee- el cocinero ya estaba tan sumergido en su mundo de fantasía imaginándose al peliblanco con todos esos vertidos (y quien no ¬) que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que le dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando Lavi alcanzó a Lenalee esta ya estaba en mitad del camino hacia su habitación.

-Lenalee hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte una cosa- dijo el Bookman Jr con mucha curiosidad- como es que te dista cuenta de que Yuu-chan estaba enamorado del Moyashi?- Dijo al acordarse de la manera en que el lo había descubierto. Se oyó un gruñido del peliblanco.

-Jejeje, pues mira tiene cierta gracia.

Flashback (POV Lenalee)

_Era todavía primavera y como hacía tan buen tiempo tuve la idea de ir a hacer un picnic con Allen-kun, que en ese momento estaba en la sala de entrenamiento con Kanda discutiendo haber quien era mejor que el otro en no se que cosa. Así que me acerqué a ellos y le dije:_

_-Allen-kun quieres ir a hacer un picnic?- le pregunté con mi usual sonrisa. _

_Entonces pude ver como se le iluminaban los ojos, sabías que su infancia no había sido muy agradable, con lo de su padre adoptivo y los traumas creados por Cross así que supuse que ese seria su primer picnic._

_--Kanda quieres venir?- le preguntó Allen-kun. Yo no le había preguntado a Kanda porque sabía que se negaría en rotundo, y si había alguna probabilidad de que viniese seguramente se habría esfumado cundo le pedí a Allen-kun que viniera. Pero me sorprendí mucho cuando contestó:_

_Che, vengo- dijo con su usual frialdad pero me di cuenta de algo que no era muy común en Kanda. Sus mejillas tenían más color de lo normal, casi imperceptible, y estaba segura de que no era debido al entrenamiento._

_Ahí fue cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de la atención que le ponía Kanda a Allen-kun. Durante el picnic casi siempre le estaba mirando de reojo y cuando no, era porque estaba hablando con él y eso extrañamente pasaba cundo Allen-kun había pasado mucho tiempo hablando conmigo y parecía que se había olvidado de que él estaba allí. _

_A partir de ahí empecé a espiar detenidamente a Kanda cuando se encontraba cerca de Allen-kun, de alguna manera o otra siempre buscaba la forma de que le hiciera caso cundo estaba hablando o riendo con alguien más, generalmente pasaba por ahí y los cortaba insultando a Allen-kun o haciendo algunos de sus comentarios o hacía algún tipo de escándalo para que él se diese cuenta de su presencia. _

_Si no te acuerdas mal hace unos meses había un joven buscador, Su, aquel hombre alto que tenia el pelo negro liso hasta los hombros y los ojos verdes, que siempre pedía estar en las misiones de Allen-kun y que justamente en esas, también, por algún motivo, estaba Kanda. Así que para saber que pasaba por dentro de la cabeza de Kanda le empecé a espiar cuando no estaba cerca de Allen-kun y ahí fue cundo todos los cabos se terminaron de atar al escuchar una charla que tubo con Su. _

_-Te lo advierto, deja de perseguir al Moyashi o la próxima vez que nos veamos te aseguro que necesitaras una silla de ruedas- le dijo con un tono helador sujetándolo por la camisa del cuello._

_-Porque tendría que hacerlo? Que yo sepa no es nada tuyo, y si lo es y no me he dado cuenta, te pido perdón y también si es posible si me lo puedas prestar- esto último lo había dicho con una voz que contenía una tremenda lujuria._

_-Que has dicho?- Kanda estaba hirviendo de rabia y si no lo paraba a tiempo sabía que iba a presenciar el asesinato más horroroso del siglo en vivo y en directo, pero todo se estaba poniendo tan interesante, así que me mantuve escondida para ver que pasaba y en caso de asesinato me iría corriendo a un convento para hacerme monja._

_-Lo que ha oído. Mmmm... tan solo con imaginarme a Allen-san tirado en mi cama, desnudo, todo sonrojadito y gimiendo mi nombre...ahhh y con ese trasero tan redondo y firme que tiene, no me puedo imaginar como seria estar en su interior. Seguro que se la debe dejar bien apretada no Kanda-san? Y además, esas piernas que parecen tan cremosas deben ser increíblemente suaves al tacto, igual que lo debe ser todo su cuerpo. Y esos pezones, que todavía no he visto, pero que seguro deben ser increíblemente sensibles y sonrosados. Allen-san debe ser todo un uke en la cama si es capaz de complacer a un seme tan exigente como usted. Definitivamente, él es el sueño de cualquier seme que haya en la Orden, seguro que hay otros buscadores o científicos, incluso exorcistas, que piensan igual que yo- la lujuria que contenía la voz de Su al hablar de Allen-kun de esa manera, como si pareciera una prostituta, no tenia comparación con lo que había escuchado que decían los hombres a las chicas de los burdeles. Si Kanda no lo mataba lo iba hacer yo misma, entonces ocurrió algo que me desconcertó por completo._

_-Jajajaja- Kanda empezó a reírse con una risa de lo más macabra- exacto, el Moyashi es mío, es mi uke, no sabes cuantas noches de placer he pasado con él, no sabes lo increíblemente apretado que se siente cuando estas dentro de él- ahora la mano de Kanda había pasado del cuello de la camisa a su cuello - por eso, si te atreves a tocarle aunque solo sea un pelo- hubo un gemido de dolor por parte del buscador, podía sentir perfectamente como Kanda lo apretaba más y más- te voy a cortar en trozos tan pequeños que nunca se podrá saber que eras tu- Kanda dejó a ir al buscador y se fue hacía la zona de entrenamiento. _

_-Su estaba aterrado, temblaba y se abrazaba a si mismo como un niño pequeño. No entendí porque Kanda había dicho eso, porque él y Allen no tenían ninguna relación si no yo ya la hubiera notado, hasta al cabo de una semana. Todo seguía igual, excepto por dos cosas, Su había renunciado, seguramente por el pavor incumbido por Kanda, y que ahora parecía que algunos buscadores, científicos y algún que otro exorcista le tenían más miedo de lo normal a Kanda y evitaban a toda costa acercarse a Allen. Ahí fue que me di cuenta del porque lo había dicho, si marcaba a Allen como suyo, su territorio, los otros ni se atreverían a acercársele ya que tocar las cosas de Yuu Kanda es un suicidio._(Esto me suena de haberlo leído en algún otro fic o en alguna otra parte así que si el autor lee este fic le pido disculpas, GOMEN )

_Fin Flashback (Fin POV Lenalee)_

-Jajajaja- a Lavi de tanto de reírse le estaba doliendo el estomago- ese Yuu-chan tan posesivo como siempre, no me extraña que ya no se le acerquen- dijo un poco más calmado, pero con todavía un rastro de lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.- Ahora entiendo porque parece más relajado en la comida y en las misiones, porque ahora sabe que nadie le va a quitar la virginidad al Moyashi antes que él jajajajaja.

-Sí, pero ahora los que estamos en el primer puesto de la lista negra de Kanda somos tu y yo, ya que siempre estamos con Allen-kun, pero seguro que después de preparar su regalo de cumpleaños eso va a cambiar- dijo mientras miraba al peliblanco con una sonrisa de lo más pícara- por cierto Lavi, tu todavía no me has contado de cómo te diste cuenta de cómo Kanda estaba enamorado de Allen-kun.

-Bueno pues la manera en que me di cuenta de que Yuu-chan estaba coladito por los huesitos del Moyashi fue de una manera bastante impactante- empezó a contar Lavi.

Flashback (POV Lavi)

_Komui-san nos había enviado de misión a mi y a Yuu a Ámsterdam a buscar una inocencia. Nos había dicho que en el Barrió Rojo unos buscadores se habían encontrado con que en un prostíbulo de poca monta, de la mañana a la noche, se había convertido en el palacio de la lujuria y que su anterior estructura pequeña y echa de madera podrida se había convertido en un gigantesco palacio de oro y que sus anteriores "trabajadoras", casi todas pasadas y arrugadas, se habían convertido en autenticas diosas de la belleza y la sensualidad. _(no me preguntéis como coño Komui eligió a Lavi para esta misión ¬.¬)

_Cuando llegamos me deslumbre de lo hermosas que eran, no me podía creer que antes esas mujeres habían sido hace una semana atrás unas cuarentonas. Eran preciosas, el sueño de cualquier hombre, heterosexual o bisexual claro, se podía ver que a su alrededor había cientos de hombres babeando por ellas. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo teníamos que recuperar la inocencia, así que nos hicimos pasar por clientes._

_La bebida y la comida era de primera clase y las mujeres todas unas diosas, me pregunté si Cross había pasado por aquí. Seguro que si. Pero hubo una cosa muy extraña que me llamó la atención. Aunque Yuu-chan fuera un témpano de hielo, no era normal que no hiciera ni caso de ninguna de las mujeres, ni siquiera una pequeña mirada de lujuria y eso que las tenia a todas rendidas, así que pensé que nuestro querido samurai ya había encontrado el amor. Me dispuse a preguntarle eso cuando apareció una mujer, la más bella de todas: _

_-Querido cliente, he visto de que usted no le agrada nuestra compañía como a su amigo, en estos casos tenemos algo muy especial reservado para usted, fue gracias a eso que nuestra fama aumentó y ahora somos el burdel más rico de todo el barrio –dijo mientras cogía a Yuu y se lo llevaba. _

_La inocencia, pensé y rápidamente sentencie que era eso porque Yuu-chan no había mirado ni a una de nuestras acompañantes. Quise seguirlo pero no pude ya que las otras mujeres me lo impidieron. _

_-Me podrían dejar pasar?- les pregunté, pero ellas no quisieron, se me echaron encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_- Que no se lo pasa bien con nosotras señor?- me pregunto la que tenia más cerca del oído mientras las otras se arrapaban más a mi cuerpo y se restregaban contra mi._

_No podía hacerlo, era superior a mi, iba en contra de mi naturaleza, así que me desmoroné y me quedé a disfrutar con ellas, eso era lo más parecido al paraíso para mi, pero tenia todavía la pequeña duda de que eso tan especial que habían reservado para clientes igual que Yuu. Así que les pregunté._

_-Señorita- dije mientras le cogía y le alzaba el mentón a la mujer que tenia más cerca y le daba una mirada de esas que una mujer no puede resistir- me pueden explicar que es lo que le van a dar a mi amigo?_

_-Nosotras... no podemos explicarlo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada de mi. Había algo raro, así que insistí más._

_-Venga, por favor no ocurrirá nada para que me lo cuentes, será un secreto- dije mientras me acercaba a su oreja para dar un toque final a mi interpretación- nuestro secreto- le susurré al oído, y STRIKE la tenia en el bote._

_-Vale pero no se lo diga a nadie- dijo muy cohibida- la maestra tiene un espejo...un espejo que crea ilusiones, es por eso que nosotras nos vemos tan jóvenes a pesar de tener cuarenta y esto parezca de oro. El espejo lee nuestro corazón y forma una imagen a partir de lo que queremos, lee lo que los clientes como su amigo quieren y crea una ilusión sobre el cuerpo de la señora revelando el objeto de sus deseos. Es por eso que..._

_Pero no pudo terminar un terremoto empezó, las paredes de oro desaparecían para dar paso a la madera podrida y todas esas mujeres que había a mi alrededor se empezaban a arrugar y a hacerse viejas. No me hizo falta pensar mucho en lo que estaba pasando cuando vi a Yuu correr hacia mi con el espejo bajo el brazo y con Mugen desvainada:_

_-Corre Bakka Usagi, larguémonos de aquí!!- dijo bastante cabreado, no sabía que le había pasado para que estuviese de mal humor, pero algo me hacia pensar que tenia algo que ver con el bulto que tenia entre las piernas y debajo los pantalones, el cual se intentaba tapar pero no podía ya que estábamos corriendo y el abrigo se le abría. _

_Con tanto correr y correr no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado al hotel donde nos hospedábamos, así que entramos, pedimos las llaves y nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación pero antes de entrar escuche que Yuu-chan me decía:_

_Pobre de ti que entres a mi habitación, porque si lo haces- me fulminó con la mirada- me encargare que lo ultimo que veas en vida sea mi Mugen manchada con tu sangre- entonces fue ahí que empecé a sospechar algo. Era normal que Yuu me dijera que no entrara en su habitación y me amenazara con matarme si lo hacia, pero habia algo bastante turbio en su mirada cuando me miró. _

_No podía resistirme, tenia que saber que le había pasado para que le dejase en ese estado así que me intenté colar en su habitación, por la ventana no podía estaba cerrada y además Yuu se daría cuenta rápidamente, así que decidí en entrar por la puerta delantera cuando se fuese a duchar. Sabia que necesitaría una ducha muy fría para calmarse eso ya que pensé que con lo orgulloso que era no seria capaz de tocarse._

_Así que cogí un baso y lo pegue a la pared para ver si podía escuchar mejor cuando la ducha se abriese y se oyera el sonido del agua caer. No pasó mucho tiempo en que eso pasara así que cuando oí del agua, salí sigilosamente de la habitación y me puse al lado de la puerta de Yuu para pensar en como podría entrar sin que se diese cuenta. Pasaron unos minutos y no me ocurría nada, fastidiado pensé en quitar de un golpe el pomo de la puerta cuando me di cuenta de algo sorprendente viniendo de Yuu, la puesta no estaba cerrada con llave. Ahora si que me intrigaba a más no poder saber lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. _

_Lentamente abrí la puerta para no hacer ruido y me impacte al oír lo que provenía del baño, gemidos. Ya no podía más así que abrí la puerta lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pude y con mucho cuidado entreví lo suficiente la puesta del baño para ver la imagen más sensual que he visto nunca, Kanda desnudo bajo la ducha y masturbándose._(Meidei, meidei la autora se desmaya por ausencia de sangre se necesita transfusión urgente ¬)

_-Allen...-pude escuchar de manera entrecortada, había entrado en completo shock. Kanda, masturbándose, pensado en el Moyashi-chan... mi cerebro tardo en procesar la información. Lance un grito ahogado que gracias a la ducha no pudo escuchar._

_-Allen...Allen...Allen!-los gemidos cada vez eran más alto hasta que llego al orgasmo- Estúpido Moyashi mira que haberme enamorado de é...l- susurró, ahora no estaba en shock ahora mi mente estaba K.O. sabía que algunos hombres de la Orden soñaban en tener al Moyashi-chan gimiendo bajo suyo, pero lo increíble era encontrar al mismísimo Yuu Kanda entre ellos. _

_Estube tanto tiempo surmegido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Kanda casi había terminado de ducharse, así que con mucho sigilo me fui de la habitación y entre a la mía._

Fin Flashback (Fin POV Lavi)

-Si Yuu-chan me hubiera pillado seguro que ahora mismo estaría en la tumba- suspiró- suerte que estaba demasiado entretenido imaginándose a Allen...

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Lenalee un poco sonrojada al imaginarse a Kanda de esa manera- deja a Allen-kun en la cama- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación que era más grande que las otras que había en el cuartel, algunas veces ser la hermana menor del supervisor tenia sus ventajas, no?

Lavi entró y dejo al peliblanco en la cama. La habitación constaba de dormitorio y baño. _"Seguramente Komui no quiere que Lenalee se bañe en los baños comunes para evitar ser espiada"_ pensó el pelirrojo. En el fondo de la habitación había una cama doble blanca con grandes cojines de color azul oscuro y una mesita de noche con una lámpara a cada lado, la parte izquierda había la puerta que deba al baño y un armario y a la derecha una estantería de madera llena de libros, que Lavi no supo porque pero cuando la miró un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, algo le decía que si miraba esos libros su sexualidad se vería gravemente afectada, y al lado un escritorio, también de madera, donde había una bolsa.

Lenalee se dirigió al escritorio, la cogió y de allí sacó de allí unos cuantos vestidos que izo que el Bookman Jr le empezara a sangra la nariz con tan solo imaginarse a Allen con eso puesto. Ya era hora de que empezaran los preparativos, seria muy divertido ver la reacción de Yuu al ver a su querido regalo de cumpleaños (Y tan querido ¬).

* * *

Había pasado todo el día en la sala de entrenamiento sin que casi nadie le molestara, solo un estúpido buscador que pasaba por allí y le había felicitado por su decimonoveno cumpleaños. El pobre imbécil si tenia suerte solo pasaría un mes en la enfermería con la enfermera demonio, y eso que le había cogido de buenas. Celebrar su cumpleaños era una estupidez, siempre le hacia recordar que cada año estaba más cerca de la muerte.

No había comido nada desde la noche anterior y estaba bastante hambriento cosa que hizo aumentar el mal humor que tenía. Lo único bueno que había pasado ese día era que no había visto al baka usagi, ni a la china loca, ni al protagonista de sus sueños más húmedos, aunque no se había librado de tener algún que otro pensamiento erótico sobre el Moyashi mientras meditaba.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo por el horizonte así que pensó que ya iba siendo hora de volver a la habitación, el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestase. Cogió a Mugen y se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero algo le llamó a atención. En el pomo había un pequeño sobre colgado que decía: "Para Yuu Kanda" con una letra que el conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que su escritor era aquel que desde el primer día que lo conoció supo que seria un increíble dolor de cabeza. Se hubiese desecho de aquel papel que, según él, seguramente no contenía nada bueno, sino fuera porque notó que para solo tener un trozo de papel allí dentro, pesaba demasiado.

Miró a contraluz el sobre y pudo ver perfectamente la silueta de una llave. Eso lo desconcertó un poco. Si había una llave quería decir que había algo que tendría que abrir con ella. Esa era una lógica que el estúpido conejo no utilizaría sino fuera para algo realmente importante para él, y viniendo encima ese razonamiento el día de su cumpleaños era algo realmente muy extraño. Así que decidió abrir el sobre para ver que le había escrito.

_Querido Yuu-chan,_

_A pesar de ser siempre tan malo conmigo y con Lenalee, para que veas que a un amigo siempre se le perdona a pesar de todos los intentos de asesinato, mutilación, tortura y demás que haya realizado en contra tuya, te hemos preparado un regalo de cumpleaños que nunca olvidaras._

_Esa lleve que te hemos dado es para abrir las cadenas que tiene tu regalo que lo sujetan al techo, literariamente. Seguramente no te darás cuenta de que el sobre ha estado allí hasta el momento en que salgas de la sala de entrenamiento, que calculo que será al atardecer. Alrededor de esa hora tu regalo estará en tu habitación ya despierto y caliente para que lo devores y que le hagas todo lo que tu quieras._

_Nos ha costado mucho planearlo todo sin que nadie se enteras, así que esperamos que disfrutes de tu regalo y que a partir de hoy estés de más buen humor. Ah! y no hace falta que nos des las gracias, solo nos contentamos en que no nos intentes matar en los próximos años._

_Firmado:_

_Tus queridos amigos del alma que siempre se preocuparán por ti; Lavi Y Lenalee._

_P.D: delante de tu habitación te encontrarás el regalo individual de Lenalee, no tengo la menor idea de que es porque no me ha querido dejarlo ver, pero me aseguraba que te iba a encantar ya que gracias a eso a partir de ahora no se acercaría ninguna mosca con malas, pervertidas o viciosas intenciones._

Kanda se quedo un poco extrañado, un regalo de cumpleaños atado con cadenas al techo? Algo para espantar moscas? Sea lo que sea que proviniese de la china loca y del estúpido conejo no era nada bueno, a saber que le habían dado. Así que se guardó la llave para poder desencadenar el regalo, lanzó la carta y salió corriendo hacia su habitación preocupado por las catástrofes que esos dos podían haber provocado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio un pequeño paquete cuadrado que no parecía gran cosa envuelto en un papel negro con líneas plateadas en el suelo con una nota encima que ponía _"Por parte de Lenalee, solo hay que poner el nombre del dueño"_. Esa nota le intrigó mucho así que decidió ver lo que había dentro.

Lo desenvolvió sin ninguna delicadeza. Era una cajita cuadrada, también de color negro, con los bordes plateados y allí encima otra nota: _"La clave para ponérselo y quitárselo es 75158984150"_. Se guardó el papel en los pantalones, su instinto le decía que aunque fuese un regalo de ella le resultaría útil, y su instinto nunca le fallaba. Finalmente abrió la caja y sacó un objeto de su interior. Era un collar de perro de apenas una pulgada de ancho de fino color blanco que estaba contorneado, agujeros también, con una línea de hilo dorado, con una cerradura también dorada donde se podía ver una pantalla con unos números que era donde seguramente se ponía la clave que la china le había escrito y colgando que allí una placa de negra en forma de pentáculo donde estaba escrito con letras plateadas _"Allen"_ y por detrás decía _"pertenece a..."_

¿Un perro? Le habían regalado un perro con el nombre del Moyashi? Los iba a matar! Como se les ocurría regalarle un saco de pulgas que solo... No pudo terminar la línea de sus pensamientos ya que oyó un sonido proveniente de su habitación.

_"El perro"_ pensó. Iba a echar a ese animal a patadas de su cuarto, para inmediatamente después ir a buscar al estúpido conejo y a la china loca para ir a devolverle el animal y decirles cuanto le había gustado su regalo. Así que se guardó el collar para devolvérselo después a Lenalee y de una patada abrió la puerta para encontrar al asqueroso perro pulgoso pero no fue precisamente eso lo que encontró dentro de su habitación.

Se quedó mudo al ver la imagen que había ante sus ojos, ahí en medió de su habitación con las manos atadas con unos grilletes en el techo, amordazado y con los ojos vendados estaba el culpable de que cada día se despertara en medio de la noche con una dolorosa erección en su entrepierna, que al ver el tipo de vestimenta que estaba llevando no tardo en reaccionar y a endurecerse de tal modo que parecía que sus pantalones no iban a resistir más aquel miembro que clamaba por libertad.

Y no era para menos ya que llevaba unas medias de rejillas negras que llegaban hasta medio muslo que se unían a unas bragas negras muy pequeñas mediante una tira. Encima de eso, llevaba un espacie de vestido de manga larga rojo que le llegaba hasta medio muslo que se abría por delante, por eso pudo ver la ropa interior que llevaba, que dejaba expuestos sus hombros con un escote en forma de uve que dejaba ver una pequeña parte de los rosados pezones y su cintura estrecha era acentuada por un lazo también rojo. Todo el vestido era bordeado por pelusa blanca (Aquí tienen para ayudar a su imaginación lostgraduation./photos/album/3/D.Gray-ManYullen#63)

-Puede ser que al fin y al cabo si que me empiecen a gustar los regalos- dijo el samurai mientras su miraba se llenaba de lujuria y cerraba con llave su habitación para que su regalo no pudiera escapar. Ya les preguntaría después a esos dos como habían encontrado su eh..._pequeña debilidad_.

Se giro y se dirigió al objeto de sus deseos, ya que desde hacia rato no paraba de moverse y hablar pero debido a la mordaza solo se podían oír una especie de gemidos que hacia que cada vez Kanda se incendiara más. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y le quitó la mordaza.

-Kanda, eres tu? Ayúdame a desatarme, por favor...- dijo con una voz entrecortada, debido al esfuerzo que debió de haber echo al intentar soltarse del agarre de las cadenas.

-No creo que eso sea posible, eres mi regalo y pienso desfrutarte toda la noche, ya veras que tu también te lo vas a pasar bien- como lo iba a disfrutar, oh si, como iba a disfrutar ver a ese pequeño debajo suyo con ojos entrecortados y turbulentos y todo sonrojadito mientras le hacía el amor.

-Kanda, para ya, la broma esta hiendo demasiado lej...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que notó como una lengua empezaba a lamer sus labios. Era un toque muy perverso y sensual, pero a la vez delicado y sutil - Ahh...- un gemido fue lanzado involuntariamente a través de su boca.

El japonés se estaba deleitando al ver la reacción del Moyashi, sabía que ahora mismo se estaría preguntando que le pasaba, ya que aunque hubiera vivido con el pervertido de Cross su cuerpo nunca había experimentado el placer sexual. Notó como el pequeño se tensaba y eso le gustaba.

Puso sus manos en la cintura del peliblanco y su cabeza recostada entre su cuello y su hombro y muy lentamente empezó a lamer y a mordisquear el óvulo de la oreja mientras olfateaba el increíble olor que desprendía el cuerpo del pequeño, olía a primavera. Le encantaba todo del Moyashi, su pureza, su sonrisa, su determinación...

Allen estaba jadeando muy cerca de la oreja de Kanda y eso le estaba excitando mucho al samurai así que decidió acercar más los cuerpos y notaron como sus erecciones se frotaban, ya entendía lo que quería decir el conejo con que lo encontraría ya caliente, le debían haber dado algo para que sus sentidos se sensibilizaran para que pudiera sentir más placer.

Las manos del samurai empezaron a recorrer toda la espalda de arriba a bajo mientras que bajaba lamiendo desde su oreja asta el cuello pasando por la barbilla. Los jadeos se incrementaron y se hicieron un poco más altos, lo iba a saborear exquisita y lentamente para no perderse ni un detalle de las reacciones del peliblanco. Sus manos se pararon en el lazo, lo empezaron a deshacer con rapidez y se lo guardó, después ese trozó de tela ya le iba a servir para algo.

Muy lentamente se colocó detrás suyo, le puso el collar e introdujo la clave y su nombre así que todos sabrían que el peliblanco ya tenia dueño.

-Kanda que haces...? déjame ir por fa...ahhh- sintió como una mano le empezaba a recorrer su torso ya expuesto, se paraba y empezaba a pellizcar la tetilla derecha mientras que la otra se paraba en su entrepierna y masajeaba lentamente su miembro por encima de las bragas.

-Aahhh...ahhhh...aaah!- los gemidos cada vez se hacían más audibles y prolongados y a Kanda eso le encantaba, escuchar esa voz llena de placer le excitaba, y mucho. Se acerco más al cuerpo del pequeño haciendo presión con su miembro en el trasero del otro mientras torturaba el otro pezón y mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Aahh... Kanda...más ...rà..pido.. one..gai...aaah- Allen se auto sorprendió al escuchar como esas palabras habían salido de su propia boca. Se sentía extraño, nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de tocarse, pero ahora hubiese dado todo para que el japonés aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias.

-Yuu-sama, a partir de este momento llámame amo Yuu-sama- dijo el japonés con lujuria contenida. No quería ir deprisa, se había jurado a si mismo que lo iba a torturar hasta que él mismo le pidiere, no, le rogara, que le hiciera el amor de la manera más salvaje posible.

-Amo Yuu-sama onegai más rápido- pidió el peliblando pero Kanda no aumentó el ritmo, es más, lo realentizó, mientras que por detrás, el samurai movía su cuerpo y clavaba su miembro en su redondo trasero simulando las envestidas.

-Yuu-sama no me haga esto por favor- pedía desesperadamente el peliblanco. Le encantaba como el otro le pedía de forma tan sensual que lo atendiera, pero no debía hacerlo, quería venganza, venganza por todas las noches en que se había despertado con una dolorosa erección entre las piernas por su culpa y se las iba a pagar ahora, haría que el Moyashi no se pudiera sentar, como mínimo, en una semana.

Dejó de acariciar su miembro para atender al otro pezón todavía simulando las envestidas. Su miembro le dolía horrores, quería salir y quitarle la virginidad y la pureza de aquel ser que tenia delante suyo, pero no podía se lo había prometido a si mismo, seria el propio Allen que le pidiera que le haga el amor.

El peliblanco no sabía que hacer, era realmente una tortura de lo más deliciosa, pero quería más, quería que le hiciese suyo, que parara de hacer esas simuladas envestidas y que las hiciese de verdad, que lo partiera en dos y lo reclamara ya de una maldita vez como suyo. No pudo más y explotó:

-Maldita sea Yuu! Quítame estas malditas esposas y esta tela de los ojos y penétrame ya de una maldita vez! No puedo aguantar más! Te amo! Quiero que me hagas tuyo y me marques como tal! Párteme en dos y hazme el amor de manera salvaje! – ahí estaba la petición tan deseada.

-Tu lo has querido , pero si mañana no te puedes levantar de la cama no me culpes- dijo con voz sensual llena de excitación en su oreja lo que izo que Allen diera un prolongado gemido, le encantaba lo sensibles que podían ser sus orejas.

Se colocó delante suyo y desató con delicadeza la tela que cubría sus ojos, esos ojos entrecerrados que destellaban lujuria con un toque de inocencia, esa boca, ahora entreabierta, y esos labios rojos que dejaban escapar suspiros de placer. No aguantó más tiempo y lo besó, un beso húmedo, pasional y lleno de amor. Pero Kanda no se contentaba con ese simple roce, así que mordió el labio inferior del peliblanco y cuando este quiso dejar escapar un gemido, el samurai profundizó el beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca explorándola y haciéndose inmediatamente el dueño de esta, sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Mientras se besaban el japonés sacó el lazo y la llave de su bolsillo y desencadenó al pequeño, pero cuando este quiso abrazarle el samurai le cogió sus dos manos con una sola y se las ató con la tela del lazo. Se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva que se cortó cuando el mayor dijo:

-No tan rápido Moyashi, quiero disfrutar de mi regalo tranquilamente- y añadió al ver que el peliblanco quería decir algo- y no quiero replicas. No quiero amordazar esa boquita tuya, disfruto mucho más escuchando tus gemidos y tus suplicas directamente de tu boca que siendo ahogadas por un trozo de tela. Aunque realmente tampoco seria mala idea- dijo esto último de manera cínica. Allen no dijo nada ya que sabía que Kanda era capaz de hacer eso y más.

El samurai al ver que el pequeño no decía nada, puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y lo lanzó en la cama para seguidamente ponerse el encima y rápidamente desatarlo y volverlo a atar, pero esta vez en los barrotes de la cama. Así podría disfrutar con las dos manos el cuerpo del peliblanco.

Kanda dio un rápido beso superficial al pequeño y se puso a lamer los labios para después bajar por barbilla y terminar en el cuello dejando un rastro de saliva. Allen empezó a jadear otra vez y a dar grandes suspiro cada vez que el samurai succionaba la piel del cuello, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas marcas rojizas le quedarían mañana.

El mayor alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro del Moyashi, tenia los ojos un poco entrecortados y un poco sonrojado. Sonrió, para después ir desde el cuello hasta el pezón derecho dando pequeños besos y succiones mientras que la mano izquierda iba a atender el otro pezón y la derecha recorría el muslo derecho.

Mordió y lo succionó con más fuerza mientras que con la otra mano iba dando pequeños pellizcos. La verdad es que ya los tenia bastante duros y erectos debido a las atenciones que había recibido antes, pero le daba igual, era su regalo e iba a hacer con el lo que quisiera. En ese momento los suspiros de Allen ya se habían transformado en gemidos.

Mientras el samurai atendía los pezones con su boca y con su mano izquierda, la mano derecha había empezado a bajar lentamente las pequeñas bragas hasta que habían quedado en las rodillas del pequeño, fue entonces cuando paró y empezó a acariciar suavemente el miembro del peliblanco.

-Ahhh...ahhh...Yuu-sama motto...motto..- dijo Allen lo que hizo que Kanda aumentara el ritmo. Su boca dejo de atender el pezón ya completamente erecto para darle un fongoso beso al peliblanco, en el cual intercambiaron sus salivas, lo que izo que al peliblanco le cayera parte de ella por la comisura de los labios.

La otra mano paro de atender la otra tetilla y empezó a acariciar el muslo izquierdo del pequeño mientras que la otra mano aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo. El peliblanco no paraba de gemir y sentía que de aquí poco se vendría en la mano de Kanda.

-Amo ahh...Yuu me aah...voy aahhh venir...ahhh – dijo entre gemidos. Estaba en el éxtasis y no podía casi ni articular ni una palabra, entonces fue cuando sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda y empezó a retorcerse de placer. Pero esa sensación no duró mucho ya que el samurai al ver como el pequeño estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo le tapó con el pulgar la punta del miembro evitando que se viniese.

No tan rápido Moyashi aun no ha empezado lo bueno- le susurró sensualmente al oído mientras dejaba ir una sonrisa maliciosa. Así que dejo de acariciar su miembro manteniendo el pulgar en la punta y se dirigió a su vientre dando pequeños besitos y lamidas en el camino.

Llegó al ombligo donde enterró allí su lengua y pudo escuchar una risita angelical. Parecía que el ombligo era otro de sus puntos más sensibles. Se quedó jugando un poco más con el ombligo hasta que pudo sentir como el miembro de Allen empezaba a estar un poco más en reposo. Fue en eso momento que dejo el ombligo y atacó su miembro.

El peliblanco lanzó un sonoro y prolongado gemido. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver como Kanda lamía su miembro, todavía manteniendo allí el pulgar, y le devolvía una mirada de lo más lujuriosa, lo estaba volviendo loco. Las lamidas eran largas y lentas como si saboreara un exquisito caramelo.

Allen intentó desatarse pero algo lo paró, sintió como una mano recorría su cuello para después acariciar sus labios y aprovechando en un momento en que dejó escapar un gemido, tres dedos se introdujeron en su boca. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer así que empezó a lamerlos.

El japonés se estaba deleitando con la visión que tenia, esa pureza ahora manchada de lujuria y sensualidad. Sentía como sus dedos eran acariciados por la lengua y la saliva del peliblanco. Su miembro apretaba sus pantalones pero sabia que si esperaba tendría un mejor premio, así que empezó a lamer más rápidamente el miembro del peliblanco.

Allen estaba en un doloroso éxtasis, el pulgar de Kanda impedía que se viniera y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba tan sumergido en el placer que le brindaba el samurai que no se dio cuenta de que este había sacado su mano de su boca y ahora la dirigía a su pequeña entrada.

Sintió como un delgado dedo entraba y le sacaba un doloroso gemido de su boca. El japonés se dio cuanta de que le dolía, y mucho, así que retiró su pulgar y engullo de golpe el miembro del pequeño. La sensación de dolor desapareció y dio paso a una de placer.

-Ahhh..ahhhh...ahhhh- los gemidos ya no paraban de salir de su boca, Kanda succionaba su miembro de manera rápida mientras movía el dedo que había en su interior. Pronto, otro dedo entró haciendo que el mayor empezara a mordisquear la punta se su miembro y que su mano libre empezará a acariciar su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo de aquí un rato ya verás que no será tan malo- dijo el samurai miranda hacia arriba y viendo la cara da éxtasis que ponía Allen. Esa fue la señal que izo que el samurai empezara a mover los dedos dentro del trasero del pequeño.

La sensación de dolor que tenia se perdía y era remplazada por una de placer, su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite de lo que podía sostener. Sintió como la mano que recorría su cuerpo se paraba y acariciaba otra vez una de las tetillas. Estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo cosa que el samurai notó y rápidamente añadió el tercer dedo mientras que su otra mano pellizcaba con más fuerza la tetilla y aumentaba frenéticamente el ritmo de succión.

-Yuu-sama por favor pare me voy a ve...AHHHHHH!!- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se había venido en la boca de Kanda. Un poco temeroso miró hacia abajo y vio como el mayor lo miraba de manera penetrante. El samurai se levantó, retiró sus dedos, y lo beso haciendo que él mismo probara su propia esencia.

-No es justo- dijo Allen con un pequeño puchero- yo estoy desnudo y tu todavía estas vestido- le dirigió una mirada pícara y muy sensual.

-Je- Kanda dejo salir con malicia- eso en seguida se arregla Moyashi- y poco a poco se incorporo en la cama y empezó a desvestirse muy lentamente. Primero el abrigo y la camisa, dejando así su torso desnudo. Se estaba divirtiendo al ver las diferentes reacciones del pequeño, cambiaba de la lujuria a la vergüenza con un fuerte sonrojo.

Pasó sus manos acariciando su torso hasta llegar a los pantalones y empezó a desabrochárselos sensualmente. El peliblanco más rojo no podía estar, estaba hipnotizado por la sensualidad en que Yuu se movía. Un botón, la cremallera y los pantalones ya estaban fuera dejando ver un gran bulto debajo los boxers negros, Allen tragó saliva, si eso lo penetraba no podría andar por lo menos en una semana. Kanda al ver su reacción sonrió malignamente.

-Tranquilo no seré muy rudo, seria de mala educación romper un regalo tan lindo y violable como tu – dijo sensualmente mientras se quitaba la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba- entonces vamos a empezar- y dicho esto le arrancó las bragas- abre las piernas- El pequeño acató la orden y las abrió.

El samurai cogió su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada ya preparada anteriormente. Miró a Allen y este le dio una sonrisa como indicándole que ya estaba preparado. Entró de una fuerte estocada y rápidamente lo sacó. El pequeño dio un largos gemido ahogados debido a que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kanda volvió a repetir la acción anterior y esta vez no lo pudo reprimir. El mayor volvió a entrar con fuerza y cuando lo fue a sacar otra vez Allen le dijo:

-No, no lo saques, déjalo dentro- dijo muy cohibido y con un gran sonrojo que inundaba toda su cara. El samurai volvió a sonreír y esta vez dejo su miembro a dentro. Empezó a moverse lentamente para que el otro se acostumbrara a la invasión, podía ver pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos del Moyashi, seguramente le estaba doliendo horrores ya que era su primera vez. Sabía que era virgen ya que tan solo las paredes internas de uno podían apretar tan exquisitamente su miembro.

-Motto..ahh motto ahhh- dijo Allen con voz entrecortada he inundada de placer. Kanda aumentó el ritmo de las envestidas, cosa que izo los gemidos de ambos fuesen más fuertes y audibles e inundaran la oscura habitación.

-Amo Yuu des…ahhh..teme one..ahhh..gai – dijo entre gemidos pero el samurai no izo caso. El vaivén de las estocadas era ahora mucho más rápido y frenético. El samurai se enloquecía y se excitaba a más no poder con la visión que tenia delante suyo, esa que había soñado tantas veces y ahora era realidad.

-Ie- dijo el samurai antes de ir a besar esos deliciosos labios y a recorrer esa pequeña boquita que dejaba ir cada vez más gemidos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla para ver quien era el dueño de la otra, que obviamente ganó Kanda.

El beso se rompió cuando Allen dio el más largo y prolongado gemido de todos después de que el samurai le diera una estocada en cierto punto de su ano. El otro sonrió había encontrado el punto que hacia enloquecer al pequeño. Lo volvió a envestir, pero ahora con más fuerza, al mismo puntó. Pudo ver como el peliblanco se agarraba al poste de la cama que lo sujetaba, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo igual que él. Cogió su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las envestidas.

Cada vez sus gemidos eran más y más fuertes, Allen sabia que se vendría pronto y Kanda lo notaba ya que el tampoco podría aguantar mucho más. El peliazul dio una estocada brutal y entonces fue cuando sintió como una descarga eléctrica pasaba por su columna pero esta vez no se paro y dio el más grande de todos los gemidos mientras su miembro se vaciaba entre él y el samurai. Había llegado al orgasmo cosa que izo que sus paredes internas apretaran más y más el miembro del japonés que no pudo resistir más y se vino al interior del peliblanco.

Kanda se retiró de encima del peliblanco y se puso a su lado, su respiración era pesada igual que la suya, por fin lo había echo suyo y ahora nadie se lo iba a quitar. Pasó una mano por sus labios y lo volvió a besar pero no con lujuria como antes sino con amor. Entonces fue cuando desató el lazo que lo ataba a la cama.

-Yuu, eres muy malo- dijo recostándose en el pecho del mayor mientras lo abrazaba- no he podido tocarte ni un poquito- dijo con un tierno mohín.

-Tranquilo Moyashi que aún no hemos terminado- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a poner encima del pequeño- ya verás comparado con lo que te voy a hacer esto no ya sido nada- Allen tragó saliva- me encargaré que mañana por la mañana no te puedas levantar de aquí.

-Que quieres decir con... para Yuu por favor estoy cansado y lo acabamos de hacer- dijo el peliblanco mientras Kanda le cogía las manos y le ponía a cuatro.

-Tu me has pedido antes que te hiciese el amor Moyashi cuando te me has confesado- dijo con malicia- y sabes que? Yo también te amo y por eso quiero celebrarlo teniendo sexo salvaje, además de que todavía es mi cumpleaños y me falta tu regalo.

A Allen se le empezaron a caer lagrimas anime, esa iba a ser una moche muy larga. Y a partir de aquel momento solo se pudo escuchar gemidos provinentes de la habitación de Kanda.

* * *

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

-Ahh- se quejo un desnudo y ojeroso peliblanco que por ventegesima vez se intentaba levantar de la cama y no podía ya que su trasero le dolía horrores.

-Vamos Moyashi tampoco es para tanto- dijo un alegre Kanda (Kanda...alegre...APOCALIPSIS SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA, autora corre por su vida pero es detenida y obligada a continuar el fic T.T) que ya estaba vestido y sentado en una silla divirtiéndose viendo a su Moyashi intentándose levantar otra vez- Solo fueron siete veces, sino te hubieras desmayado hubieran sido más.

-LO HICIMOS SIETE VECES Y TODAVÍA QUERIAS MÁS??-chilló Allen colérico mirando con el ceño fruncido a su pareja- QUE QUIERES, QUE ME QUEDE UN AGUGERO MÁS GRANDE QUE LA CAPA DE OZONO??

-No, yo nunca haría eso, me encanta como me la aprietas cada vez que estoy dentro tuyo- dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente al pequeño.

-ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!!- dijo el peliblanco rojo de vergüenza y lanzándole la almohada - Y quítame este collar de una maldita vez!

-Lo siento, eso no podrá ser- dijo con suficiencia y perversión y añadió al ver que el pequeño se disponía a replicar- Y ahora vístete que quiero ir a desayunar. He traído tu ropa de tu habitación- y le lanzó la ropa. Por nada del mundo quería que llevara ese traje ante nadie, ese traje solo lo podía llevar ante él.

-Yuu, donde está mi ropa interior?- preguntó un peliblanco, temiéndose la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-Sabes, esas bragas te quedaban muy bien- sentenció el samurai. A Allen se le caía lagrimas de anime, no sabia porque pero algo le decía que si tenia a Yuu como novio y amante su masculinidad se vería gravemente afectada. Así que sin ninguna otra opción se tubo que vestir con esas bragas.

-Pero Yuu si ni siquiera me puedo levantar, como quieres que vaya a la cafetería?- preguntó muy inocentemente- No seria mejor que me trajeras la comida?

-No, no pienso cargar con todo eso y si no te puedes levantar te voy a cargar en brazos- dijo y añadió susurrando- Además que quiero que los demás vean lo antes posible a quien perteneces.

-Dijiste algo Yuu?- pregunto un Allen al oír murmurar a su pareja.

-Si, que nos vamos- y al decir eso cargó en brazos al pequeño y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta de una patada.

No había nadie en los pasillos para suerte de Allen y para mala de Kanda, pero no se preocupaba, seguramente todos estaban en la cafetería. Si entraban de esa manera sin que nadie les informara o digiera nada seguro que causaría más alboroto y eso es lo que el peliblanco no quería y el peliazul ansiaba.

Ya estaban a las puertas del comedor y los buscadores y científicos se salían o entraban en él se quedaban helados al ver el cuadro que formaban esos dos. Los que estaban dentro se preguntaban que les había pasado a aquellas personas de la entrada que se habían quedado como estatuas, pero no tardaron en descubrirlo.

Todo la cafetería se quedó muda al ver la pareja entrar por el comedor. Allen no podía estar más rojo y Kanda no paraba de sonreír maliciosamente al ver las caras de celos y enojo que ponían algunos al ver como el peliblanco de arrapaba a él. Pero lo bueno todavía estaba por empezar, fue entonces cuando se dirigía la cocina de Jerry cuando vio una cabeza pelirroja y una peliverde que estaban intentando ocultar algo a sus espaldas. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Buenos días, Yuu que tal el regalo de cumpleaños- dijo nervioso y a la vez un muy asustado Lavi al ver la mirada asesina que les dirigía el pequeño.

-Me ha encantado- dijo satisfactoriamente- y gracias Lenalee por el tuyo, gracias a esto- levantó la cabeza de Allen y señalando el collar que llevaba puesto, más específicamente la placa con lo que había escrito- no tendré que ir espantando a todas las moscas que se le acerquen, porque si se atreven- cogió al pequeño con un brazo y lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras que con el otro desenvainaba a Mugen y cortaba la mesa más cercana- le ocurrirá esto- y la volvía a envainar para acto seguido besar pasionalmente al peliblanco que no se resistió en absoluto.

Ahora medio comedor estaba aterrado, es decir la parte que querían a Allen como uke , y el otro medio dejó ir un gritito ahogado y ,algunos, se les caían unas gotitas de sangre por la nariz. _(coffcoffLenalecoffcoffJerrycoffcoff)_

-Oi, cocinero- dijo Kanda muy satisfecho mientras volvía a cargar al peliblanco en brazos- dame mi soba y tempura y todo lo que el Moyashi pide y póngalo en un carro, que nos lo llevamos.

El cocinero de sexo dudoso salió en estado de shock y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenia todo preparado. Allen pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del samurai para que este tuviera la mano libre para coger el carro e irse.

Cuando la pareja se fue del comedor este se había quedado todo mudo y en completo shock, asta que Lavi y Lenalee empezaron a gritar como posesos diciendo la linda pareja que hacían y todas esas cosas olvidándose del libro que estaban ocultando. Durante la próxima hora nadie se movió de allí debido a por parte al shock y por otra parte a que estaban celebrando de que por fin alguien había domado a la fiera, y que a partir de ahora no tendrían que estar preocupándose por si este le daban ataques homicidas, ya que de seguro Allen acudiría a su rescate y lo entretendría suficiente para que ellos pudiesen salvar sus vidas sin que nadie estuviera en peligro, bueno solo el trasero del peliblanco.

-Que es esto?-preguntó un buscador que estaba detrás de Lenalee, que había cogido el libro que habían estado ocultando la china y el conejo, el cual contenía las fotos de Allen que le habían prometido a Jerry que le darían.

-Ah! Esto son unas fotos que le tomamos a Allen-kun con los diferentes vestidos, por ver cual de ellos era más sexy y le quedara más bien para después ponérselo y atarlo en la habitación de Kanda, ya que Allen-kun era nuestro regalo para Kanda- dijo Lenalee de lo más emocionada por haber visto al peliblanco y al japonés de aquella manera.

-Pero no te lo puedes quedar-interfirió Lavi al ver como el buscador se lo quería llevar- el álbum pertenece a Jerry, ya que a cambio de poner somnífero en la comida del Moyashi-chan nosotros le tendríamos que dar un álbum con las fotos que le sacásemos con los diferentes vestidos que había comprado Lenalee para la ocasión- dijo con un tono u poco perverso.

-Oh! Y puedo ver ese álbum?- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-He dicho...- empezó a decir Lavi pero se paró al ver con quien estaba hablando. Yuu Kanda estaba detrás suyo con una densa aura negra y con Mugen ya desenvainada.

-Tranquilo Yuu después de todo tu lo puedes ver en vivo y en directo y no...AHHHH!!- chilló el pelirrojo al ver como un insecto volar hacia él.

OS ENSEÑARÉ A NO TOCAR LAS PERTENENCIAS DE OTRO!!- bramó un colérico samurai mientras iba persiguiendo a Lavi, a Lenalee y al cocinero de sexo dudoso. Todos los demás ya habían salido corriendo ya hacía rato.

Solo quiero añadir que Allen tubo que sacrificar su trasero casi por veinticuatro horas para que Kanda no matase a sus amigos.

* * *

**OWARI**

Que les ha parecido? Genial, bien, normal, mal o increíblemente mal.

Espero su boto y su review, tengan en cuenta que me estoy durmiendo y que nunca he hecho ningún lemon.


End file.
